Cheerleader White Coord
Cheerleader White Coord (チアリーダーホワイト) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Episode 17 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Cheerleader Pink Coord, Cheerleader Blue Coord, Cheerleader Red Coord, Cheerleader Green Coord, Cheerleader Pact Pink Coord, Cheerleader Pact Yellow Coord, Cheerleader Pact Blue Coord, Cheerleader Pact Gold Coord, Cheerleader Pact Black Coord, Cheerleader Pact Red Coord, Cheerleader Pact Green Coord, and the Cheerleader Pact Purple Coord. User Appearance Top A white tank-top with blue fabric around the bottom trim by a white and sparkly red fringe to match the layered fringe on the right shoulder. The collar and shoulders have a fringe of shiny blue. On the chest is a white, blue, and red Fight Girls design. Red and blue arm warmers with white string and a shiny white fringe are worn on the lower arm, along with white sweatbands that have a sparkly blue and white white pom-pom sewn to the side. Two stars are tattooed on the side of the navel, coming in red and blue. Bottoms A white pleat skirt with the bottom lined in white and a ring of blue. Layers of ruffled red fabric reside beneath this. White string is stitched through the waistband, followed by thin strips of shiny blue and red ribbon that connects to sparkly red and blue pom-pom on each hip. Two white and blue Fight Girls sashes rest beneath this. Shoes Blue and white sneakers worn with a pair of red leg warmers that have three rings of blue near the top portion. The cuff is made from a shiny white fringe. Sewn to the corner is a fringed, pom-pom like ornament of sparkly white and red, with white ribbon tails that have a single line of blue inches from the bottom. Accessory A sparkling ornament made from fringed pieces of red and white material. Game Cheerleader White Coord is a Pop Pri☆Chan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in 2018 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts P-34.png IMG_0544.png IMG_0545.png IMG_0546.png Supercutiesupergirlarcade.png Kiratto PriChan Song Collection 2nd Channel.png Anime Screenshots Episode 17 Cheerleader Green, Blue, and White Coord Intro.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 21.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 25.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 28.jpg Pom Pom Sky High Miracle Kiratts.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 29.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 31.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL 32.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Girl's Yell Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord